Resolutions and Revolutions
by xXRoseintheLimelightXx
Summary: Title not permanent. Modern!AU. The school dance is coming up and Eponine Thenardier still doesn't have a partner, and neither does Antoine Enjolras. The problem? They've never looked twice at each other. The second one? Neither of them are interested. The third one? Both of them can't dance.
1. Chapter 1

**Les Miserables is (c) to Victor Hugo**

* * *

_ The school dance was in 3 weeks and Eponine Thenardier still didn't have a date to go with_**. **Not like she cared of course, it was just a silly old dance. But the thing was that it was a _required _'silly old dance' and it was necessary that you had to be there. Eponine didn't want to be one of those people hanging around at the drinks table but unfortunately she could only think of 5 people who still didn't have dance partners, and 2 of them were girls. That singled out the other 3 people-Marius Pontmercy, Jules Montparnasse, and Antoine Enjolras.

~o~

"Nope, I'm not gonna do it." Eponine said, clapping her hands together for a dramatic effect. "You know Montparnasse is a no, and Marius..."

"Yeah, yeah, but we weren't talking about them were we?" the boy beside her said slyly as he nudged her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon Courf. Enjolras? Really?"

"Me and the ABC think you'd make a pretty cute couple." The ABC was Courfeyrac's group of friends. Eponine was acquainted with most of them except for Jean Prouvaire (who's head seemed to be stuck in the clouds) and Enjolras (who never talked to her and never showed any signs of wanting to).

"Whatever," she said, pushing the curly haired boy to the side, "I need to go anyway." she left hurriedly as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"I don't need a date to the dance anyway," Eponine scoffed to herself as she entered the classroom, "And it certainly doesn't need to be Antoine Enjolras."

~o~

"So I was thinking something on the lines of Enjonine or Antoindier. I honestly prefer the first one." Courfeyrac teased as Eponine packed her things.

"Oh really? I was thinking more on the lines of _nope not ever_."

"Kill joy," he muttered under his breath, loud enough for Eponine to hear.

"I'm _not_ a kill joy," she said, glaring at him tauntingly, "It's just that Enjolras has never been my type, in fact, he's more of the kill joy!"

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind her. Eponine turned and came face to face with a man in a geranium red jacket and a black t shirt. She blushed lightly, "Oh-uh-Enjolras, um, hi," Eponine stuttered, "Well, um, sorry it's just that Courf was pissing me off and I overreacted a bit and, well, I didn't mean it!"

"But," Enjolras stated, his face clear of emotion, "Courfeyrac isn't here."

Eponine turned around and indeed her _friend _had vanished. She darkened, "Why that stinking, rotten, useless piece of shi-"

"_Mademoiselle?_" Enjolras asked. He was an exchange student from Paris, France, and according to Combeferre, he sometimes slipped. That somehow had intrigued Eponine because she had come from France too, she had grown up there and was fluent with the language.

"_Monsieur?_" she replied in the tone that he had used. Strangely, she felt that she had to prove something to this man. His very presence seemed to mock her. Enjolras satisfyingly raised his eyebrows, "You can speak French?"

"I grew up in Paris."

"As did I."

A long silence followed. Eponine stood there awkwardly while Enjolras pretended to be looking at something outside the window. Neither of them had anything else to say, but it didn't seem right to end the conversation yet. Suddenly, they heard a call coming from the door, "Hey Enjolras! You coming or wh-" it was Feuilly, his mouth was covered by a hand which could only belong to Courfeyrac who was whispering loudly into his ear, "Shh! Couldn't you see that they were bonding?"

Feuilly's eyes widened, they shifted back and forth from Eponine to Enjolras, he pushed Courf's hand away and said, "You two are together?"

"No." both of them said at the same time. Enjolras stepped forward, but before he could say a word, Courfeyrac said, "'Ponine just bumped into our little Enjy here and they ended up talking! Can you believe it, Enjolras finally talking to a girl and when we all thought he was asexual!"

Feuilly just stared, his head tilted to the side. He was a gullible person, but _this _was something that could take a few days worth of convincing for him to believe, "He's lying, isn't he?" he asked. The two nodded their heads. After another uncomfortable silence, Enjolras muttered something that sounded like, "You know, I actually should get going. Book report for Mrs. Finchester, you know." he looked at Eponine awkwardly and held out his hand, "It was nice meeting you anyway, goodbye." he rushed off with Feuilly trailing behind him.

The other two were left by themselves.

"You have 5 seconds..." Eponine growled. Courfeyrac dashed madly out of the room as she counted down.

~o~

Eponine hopped out of the bus, her pack on her shoulder.

_Another day of school, _she thought as she walked toward the great, white building, _Another day of torture._

"Um, excuse me?" a timid voice called behind her, "Excuse me?" it was a girl about Eponine's age, with long blond hair pulled back into a braid. She had celestial blue eyes and soft features. "Do you study here?"

"Yeah," Eponine replied. She observed that the girl had very nice clothes which were all branded. She was obviously from a rich family, but what would a girl like her be doing here? The school year was almost over and almost nobody would be enrolling by this time.

"I'm new here and I don't know where to go," she pulled out a piece of paper from her handbag and glanced at it, "Do you know where Homeroom with Mr. Triston is?"

"Oh, he's my homeroom teacher too! Just come with me, okay?"

The girl nodded, "What's your name by the way? I'm Cosette Fauchelevent."

Eponine's eyes widened, "Cosette? Ah," she blinked, surely this couldn't be the one she was thinking of. That was at least 10 years ago, and she was sure that there were more than a hundred 'Cosette's' in the world today. "My name's Eponine. Eponine Thenardier."

For a moment, the girl's blue eyes sparkled dangerously bright. "Nice to meet you Eponine. Let's go?"

"What? Oh yeah, alright." she said, dazedly.

Cosette Fauchelevent...now where had she heard that name before?

* * *

**Author's Note**

It's out of character, isn't it? *cowers behind a miniature barricade* I'm sorry, it just popped into my head one day and I decided to post it here. Send me your thoughts via reviews, maybe? I accept constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Miserables is (c) to Victor Hugo**

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Thenardier, you're just in time," he looked at the girl beside Eponine, "Oh, and I assume you're the new student..." Sir Triston glanced at his blue notebook which he always carried around. "Cosette Fauchelevent?"

Both girls were breathless as they had to run to the 7th floor, and of course, today was the day that the school decided to renovate the elevators. Honestly, Eponine never wanted to see another staircase in her life.

"Take your seats please, both of you." the old teacher murmured. He pressed a button on his laptop which started the powerpoint projection labeled: **PROPER BEHAVIOR AND DECORUM DURING THE SCHOOL DANCE**.

Cosette sat on the free space beside Eponine's table, read the slide and whispered, "There's going to be a school dance?"

"Yeah, I suppose it'll be hell. I mean, how are we going to hold a _dance _in the canteen, huh?"

The canteen, or cafeteria, was a square building with gray walls and ill lighting. There were stalls that lined the back, and everything in the front were tables and benches for the students to eat in. Usually, there wasn't enough space for everybody, and most groups ate in the wide field outside.

"I don't think it'll be so bad. I mean, in my old school, the cafeteria was pretty huge. What does it look like here?"

"It's a big square space. The walls are the most boring gray you can imagine and you can barely see anyone because of the terrible lights." Eponine exaggerated. Cosette's eyes widened, "Oh wow, that sounds pretty bad, but I believe our teachers will find a way to fix it up."

_Oh great, she's an optimist, _the other girl thought, she raised her eyes to look at the screen and read the following words: **EACH STUDENT IS ****_REQUIRED _****TO WEAR A MASK AND COSTUME. **Then in smaller letters, **The staff has decided that as for this school year, the annual dance for the students will be themed as a masquerade.**

She swore under her breath. The boy who sat beside her, Combeferre, heard and glanced to his side, "Don't have a costume?"

"Oh, you think?" Eponine replied a bit too loudly.

"Sorry, Ms. Thenardier, do you have anything to say?" Sir Triston asked, his eyes narrowed. Eponine shook her head, trying to not look guilty. All those years living with her parents had taught her how to lie while looking at someone straight in the face, which deemed her untrustworthy but her friends didn't really care. As she expected, the teacher just shrugged and continued discussing with the rest of the class. Eponine began counting the minutes until lunch period.

~o~

The bell rang, signaling the end of Math class and the beginning of the hour of freedom. Eponine ran out of the classroom with Cosette beside her. Over the past 4 classes, they had become acquainted with each other in the form of passing notes and whispering funny comments about their teachers.

"Come on, I've got to introduce you to a few people." Eponine smiled mysteriously.

"Who?"

"They're my friends, you can call them the Friends of the ABC."

Cosette let out a relieved sigh as if she was told that she would be given over to a bunch of cute, fluffy bunnies instead of a gang of evil kidnappers. Eponine suddenly wondered what this girl could have been put through before she had enrolled into the school, but then she spotted Grantaire a few people ahead of them.

"R!" she yelled. The boy stopped suddenly and turned to her, "Eponine!" he wove through the crowd and appeared before them both, "Oh and who's this little cutie here?" he said, eyeing Cosette.

"Oh, Grantaire, this is Cosette, she's a new student here. Cosette, this is Nicolas Grantaire, you can call him R, or 'Taire if he allows you."

"You can call me anything you want, babe," he grabbed a small piece of paper in his pocket with a few numbers written on it, "Or even better-call me." Grantaire winked. Cosette looked flabbergasted, but Eponine knew that this was how R treated every woman he met. She snickered quietly when she saw a slight blush coloring the other girl's cheeks.

"Is he really like this?" Cosette whispered as Grantaire left. Eponine nodded, "Don't worry. You shouldn't go for him unless you're willing to have your heart broken after...oh, a week or two?"

"O-Okay...so, you were going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yeah, okay, so follow me, I guess," Eponine said, leading the way towards the drab canteen.

~o~

Courfeyrac let out a long whistle as he saw Eponine head towards their table, "Who is that?"

"That's Eponine, Courf." Feuilly said, "No wait, _who is that?_"

Grantaire glanced to the side, "That's Cosette, she's a new student, only came in today. Somehow she befriended 'Ponine-a nearly impossible feat!" the table burst into chuckles. Eponine smirked as she dropped her lunch on an empty space beside Joly, she looked at Cosette and said, "Meet the ABC, ABC, meet Cosette Fauchelevent."

"Augustin Feuilly, nice to meet you,"

"Christopher Bahorel,"

"Isaac L'Aigle or Bossuet,"

"Jean Prouvaire, or Jehan."

"Louis Combeferre,"

"You know me, remember? Nicolas Grantaire."

"Marius Pontmercy," Eponine could have sworn that Marius' eyes were sparkling brighter than usual when he held his hand out. Cosette took it enthusiastically and spotted the last member, "Oh and who're you?"

"Antoine. Antoine Enjolras." he said quietly.

"Okay..." Cosette trailed off awkwardly, "Nice to meet you. So you're the great Friends of the ABC that Eponine's been talking about?"

Courfeyrac perked up at this, "So our Eppy has been speaking highly of us! With every reason to, of course," he smirked cockily.

"Well, to almost all of you," said Cosette so quietly almost nobody could hear you.

"Yeah," Eponine said, staring directly at Courfeyrac, "I told her everyone here was alright except one person whose name started with T and ended with C and had 'erry ourfeyra' in between."

"Aw c'mon, 'Ponine! I'm not that bad," then he winked at Cosette, "But I can be pretty bad if you want me to be."

"Get off her, Courf," Marius muttered defensively, "She's new here and you're scaring her."

"Okay, but if you ever want to hang, call me?"

"Courf!"

"Alright, alright Pontmercy,"

"Thanks," Eponine saw Cosette mouth to Marius, he shrugged as if to say, _No problem. _Nobody noticed, but Cosette's eyes were shining brighter than usual as she took a seat beside Marius. They began conversing together as though they had known each other for a long time.

_They'll definitely go well as a couple, _Eponine thought to herself as she watched the two speak and laugh.

_But you want Marius for yourself, remember? _A little voice in her head whispered.

_As long as he's happy... _she replied.

_Whatever you say, whatever you say, _the voice murmured tauntingly.

_Shut up._

* * *

**Author's** **Note**

I'm sure that if you read a lot of stories, you'd see this a lot, but I'd still like to say thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorite-d, and followed! Thank you for all the positive feedback on this story. I'd like to warn you, though, once I start something, I usually make it halfway through but never finish it, but I'm determined to finish this one. There might be uneven gaps between the updates because my theater class starts on Monday and I might not have time to write as much so I'm apologizing beforehand.

_Specially for PhoenixGirl97: _I hope you'll have fun too while reading the next chapters! Sorry, I don't know Terry Pratched, but I'll look him up later.


End file.
